


267

by LooseLeafTeal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Brutality, Choking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Horror, M/M, Making Love, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseLeafTeal/pseuds/LooseLeafTeal
Summary: Life with Barbatos had been like a dream. Were it not for the perpetual darkness, you would swear this was heaven. He was a busy demon, of course, but his free days were spent showing you all the Devildom had to offer, letting you into the most private aspects of his life, and just general adoration of his beloved human.Barbatos has a little secret, though.Read tags! See notes!
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	267

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!
> 
> I think I covered all of it. This is horror. There is gore and violence. The first bit is super fluffy though. 🙃
> 
> This is the first fic I've written. Thank you so much to my friend, Lexxxi (who is a talented writer and needs to post more), for helping me with this. A lot of the MC's emotional suffering at the end is entirely because of her. We already have a sequel planned!

You wake to warm, strong hands applying gentle pressure up and down your bare back, kneading into your sluggish muscles, slowly pulling you to the waking world. You hum into your pillow, thinking how lucky you are to be woken most mornings by your handsome demon's pampering. 

"Good morning, my love."

The deep voice, still husky with sleep, whispers softly into your ear. He trails kisses down the nape of your neck, between your shoulder blades, continuing along your spine as his hands work down your sides with the perfect amount of pressure to pull a satisfied moan from your throat. Pressing his thumbs into the meat of your ass, he kisses each side reverently before straddling your hips, his thick member resting snugly in the cleft of your rear. You wiggle your hips against him, peering back with a smirk once you catch his gaze. The low chuckle and light spank you receive in response has you blushing and hiding your face back into the plush pillow. 

Life with Barbatos had been like a dream. Were it not for the perpetual darkness, you would swear this was heaven. He was a busy demon, of course, but his free days were spent showing you all the Devildom had to offer, letting you into the most private aspects of his life, and just general adoration of his beloved human for the duration of your relatively short lifespan. Even when he was attending to his duties as the royal butler, you fell asleep in each other's arms every night and woke the same way. 

Today would normally be one of his days off, but the prince had asked Barbatos to accompany him to a brunch that would consist more of political maneuvering than dining. You spent the morning lazing in bed after unhurriedly making love to each other, now gazing into the mysterious viridian pools of the demon you were utterly smitten with. You trace his shiny black horn as his tail, looping around your body from knee to ribs, draw symmetrical patterns across your collarbones and neck with the twin teal tips.

"Promise me that one day soon we can stay in bed all day, and you'll let me dote on you the way you insist on doing to me. Please."

You plead, giving Barbatos your best puppy dog eyes. He smiles and pulls you closer, cuddling you against his chest as his tail taps thoughtfully against your lips.

"Hmm… No. But we can stay in bed all day and dote on each other instead. I wish that day was today, my love, but I must get ready to leave now."

With a heavy sigh, he squeezes you tight, lips pressed to your forehead. You watch as he slips out of bed and dresses in his perfectly pressed attire. He says his goodbyes with more kisses and urging you to get plenty of rest while he is gone, promising an eventful night to come with a mischievous wink.

The smell of him lingers as you stretch luxuriously in the wake of his warmth. Reluctantly you rise, dressing in a simple tank and joggers, and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat. What awaits you shouldn't be a surprise at this point, but even after a year of dating the thoughtful and loving butler, his displays of affection still make your heart flutter.

A full pot of your favorite breakfast blend, one Barbatos developed for you himself, is waiting on the counter, alongside all your favorite foods, kept fresh and at optimum temperature with some sort of Devildom magic, no doubt. With a delighted squeak, you dig in, vowing to force the man to let you at least attempt to pay back some of his generosity. With a full belly and a half eaten pastry in hand you head back to the bedroom to shower. 

As you make your way through the stone room of doors that makes up Barbatos's bedroom, you notice a crack of light from a far corner you've never seen before. Ever since you had moved in, all the doors normally meant for him to observe different timelines simply went to another door in the same room unless Barbatos willed it otherwise, for your own safety. So he didn't mind if you explored, as long as you promised to avoid the dangerously steep steps that crawl up the room like an Escher painting come to life. The light was coming from the ground level, so no harm in checking it out. Perhaps it was a portal that he forgot to "switch off" or something. Regardless, you should shut and lock the door, just in case. 

Polishing off your pastry as you reach the door, you dare to peek inside, bracing yourself for… well, anything. What you see is entirely underwhelming. It looks to be some abandoned storage room. Fluorescent-like lights buzz overhead, the dull grey walls bare of anything save for one large built in bookcase taking up the back of the room. There is a massive cardboard box in the center of the deep shelves, with no markings. In the middle of the floor, same dull grey as the walls, was a single metal folding chair and an old human realm TV on a metal stand with wheels. It reminded you of what the teacher would roll in on movie days in elementary school. It even had a VHS tape slot in the bottom, triggering childhood nostalgia of watching your favorite movie over and over again

Curiosity getting the better of you, you enter the room with intent to look inside the box. Nothing dangerous about an old TV in a storage room barely bigger than a walk in closet, right? As you suspected, the box is filled with VHS tapes. There must be more than a hundred in there. How strange for this outdated human tech to be in the Devildom. You know you should ask first before watching any of the tapes, but Barbatos won't be able to answer his D.D.D. and you doubt your willpower will last for the hours it takes for him to return. The prince probably just had a fascination with human video cameras in the 80s and roped the demon brothers into making "home movies" with him. 

That adorable thought was all it took for any hesitation to vanish. You grab a few of the tapes and haul them over to the TV. They have no label or cover, just a number on the front. You pick number 23 and pop it in the TV, scooting the chair closer to sit and eagerly wait for the static to clear. So many years of being used to HD made it difficult for you to make out exactly what you were seeing in the grainy image. At least that was the feeble attempt your mind offered as a way to justify the shocking scene before you. 

Your face contorts in confusion as you try to make sense of what is going on. You squint at the screen a few moments more before grabbing the remote control off the metal cart to turn the volume up. Your sharp inhale is drowned out by cries of pain. 

Yours. 

You see what looks like yourself, writhing in agony, the sickening crunch of bone barely audible over your broken screams.

Jarred from your shocked stupor by the sound of the VHS tape shattering against the stone wall, having jerked it out and flung it on impulse alone, you release a ragged breath. There is no way that was what you think it was. It must have just been a scene from a cheesy old horror movie and your mind is playing tricks on you out of guilt for snooping. You can't check to make sure now, since it lay in pieces, the ribbon spilling across the floor. Nagging doubts force you to pick another. You push number 9 into the slot and sit on your hands.

"Barbatos, please…"

There's no mistaking your voice this time, as garbled and wet as it sounded, trying to plead through all that blood, dragging yourself away from a demon with his back facing the camera. Your demon. His swaying tail lined with green and the shiny black horns leaving no doubts even with every inch of his pale skin painted deep red.

No. No. There has to be some sort of explanation, there has to be. You throw that tape away as vehemently as the first. Tears streaming down your face, you rush to the box with a sob, yanking it off the shelf, sending the contents flying as you drag it over to the chair. 

Number 42. Your back is to the camera now, and you gasp as Barbatos's face comes into focus. You hardly recognize him. His usually calm and comforting smile is twisted across his face, entirely too many teeth showing. He doesn't speak and you hear nothing but unintelligible grunts and the ripping of flesh and ligaments.

Number 76. Purple tipped claws slowly slice and peel amid your blood curdling screams. The thin leather lampshades from the bedside tables flash briefly in your mind.

Number 94. It is beyond your ability to comprehend, it shouldn't be possible for what's left of your body to make any noise, yet your contorted form is again wracked with screams, rattling all the metal penetrating your delicate human flesh. 

29, 2, 50, 118, 61, you frantically move through tape after tape, desperately hoping for something, anything to explain what this all is. Maybe it's just a cruel curse placed on them to teach intruders a lesson or protect information. Yes. That's reasonable. Logical even. Some demonic magic to make you see the most horrific images your mind could ever conjure. Your breathing and wild heartbeat start to calm ever so slightly, though plenty disturbed by what you have seen. 

Number 61 is still playing. It's different. You almost think the TV has turned off and you are watching your horrified reflection, but you are wearing different clothes, and you can hear quieter screams. This is a video of you watching the videos. A cold dread climbs up your legs, filling your belly as you see a teal tipped tail slither into view. "TV you" hasn't noticed, too focused on trying to breath through the panicked sobbing at what they are witnessing on the screen before them. Barbatos's torso centers behind the video version of yourself, and as his hands clap down on "TV you's" shoulders, you hear a familiar low chuckle from the doorway. 

You whip your head to the door, and see the silhouette of Barbatos, shrouded in the darkness of his room, just outside the reach of the cold, sterile lighting. 

"It is the wish of the young master for us to increase our interactions with humans. Has everything been to your satisfaction?"

His voice sounds normal, but as he steps into the room, you see the same demon from the videos, sharp fangs glinting, eyes wide, the stunning emerald you adored turned the dark sickening green of a swamp, sucking you in to drown in the muck. Glee is crystal clear in the predatory gaze that freezes you to the spot. You try to speak, but the dread has nowhere else to fill and demands to be released. As soon as your lips part, one end of his tail is between them, slithering down your throat. It replaces the scream that was building there, making you gag violently, convulsing around the appendage as the other end wraps itself around your neck. You can breathe, barely, but you feel your pulse pounding in your head, blood flow to your brain being restricted. He doesn't attempt to restrain you as you fight, trying to tear his tail from your neck and mouth, delighting in seeing you struggle so uselessly. The appendage, violently penetrating and squeezing painfully, bears so little resemblance to the gentle tail that carefully embraced your neck in the throes of passion, bringing you the utmost amount of pleasure. 

Vision starting to fade, limbs struggling weakly against the demon, you stare into the face of an unfamiliar monster. The handsome face that had brought you so much joy and comfort, now seared into your nightmares. His gentle smile and intelligent eyes merely a mask for the maniacal grin and cold eyes full of malice, you realize now, far too late. 

You had always wanted to die with your beloved you think, a manic laugh at the irony tries to bubble past the bruising tail as it chokes you.

Is this how you die? 

You lock pleading desperate eyes with Barbatos, tears streaming down your red cheeks. You loved him, with every part of your being, and believed him to feel the same. How could he do this? How could the gentle man you thought you knew feel such violence towards you that he delighted in tearing your flesh apart, time and time again? The thought makes your blood run cold, hopeless dread filling you anew as you stop struggling, his smile growing wider as he sees the realization on your face. 

No, this is not how you die.

~

You wake to warm, strong arms wrapped around your bare back, tracing soft patterns into your sluggish muscles, slowly pulling you to the waking world. You hum into your demon's chest, thinking how lucky you are to be woken most mornings by such a handsome and giving lover. 

"Good morning, my love."


End file.
